Happy Birthday Annabeth!
by GothicNicoLover
Summary: Continuation of Cheerleader Annabeth story. Annabeth and Percy get it on on her birthday. Percy's POV


It had been about a month since Little Annabeth had surprised me by wearing her old cheerleader's uniform. It fit her just like it did when she was a 14-year-old high school cheerleader. We had pretended to go on a date after the high school football game. At the school dance (held in my living room) after the game, we cuddled, nuzzled, generally felt each other up until we couldn't take any more. The dance was followed by a wonderful night of sex with my beautiful, young, cheerleader.

Little Annabeth's birthday was coming up next Saturday. She was going to be 23-years-old. I thought it would be nice to celebrate her birthday by taking her out for a more adult evening. I planned an evening that included dinner at a nice restaurant, a movie, and drinks and dancing at a local nightclub.

Annabeth and I returned home from work to get ready for our evening out. Typically, Annabeth took much longer than I to get ready. When she finally came out of the bedroom, the wait for her was well justified.

Little Annabeth was stunning. She was wearing a dark maroon colored dress that accentuated the blonde hair surrounding her face. The dress was backless with a short, lose fitting, skirt that ended well above her knees. The top of the dress split into two pieces just above her navel. Those pieces formed a large "V" which somewhat loosely covered her small breasts. The breast pieces were held up by thin straps that were tied together behind her neck. Her shapely, stocking covered, legs ended in black, low-healed shoes.

"You look good enough to eat, Baby." I told her.

Grinning from ear to ear, Annabeth kissed me and replied, "I sure hope so, but later." She looked down, saw the swelling in my pants, and said, "We better go now, or we may never get to dinner." She offered me her arm, and we headed out to my car.

We had a wonderful dinner at The Islands, a nice sea-food restaurant that used to be in the Bronx. By silently pointing it out to our waiter, I ordered broiled dolphin for both of us. Dad told me eating seafood is still cool, as long as it's not one of his generals or anything. Only after Annabeth said she liked it did I tell her what we were eating.

With mock shock, she asked, "You mean we're eating Flipper?"

"Sure are, Babe. I guess he squeaked at the game warden one time too many." I replied.

With a giggle, she took another bite and said, "I didn't know Flipper tasted so good."

After dinner, we went to a local movie theater. I forget what movie we saw. Most of the time, I was more interested in discreetly groping Annabeth's chest. We had selected seats near the rear of the theater, and, as the house lights darkened, I put my left arm over her shoulder. In just a few minutes, my left hand had found its way inside her dress. I gently fondled her breast and awakening nipple during the movie. As Annabeth's nipple hardened, she sighed, and laid her head lightly on my shoulder.

I don't think she was all that interested in the movie either. Through most of it, Annabeth was lightly stroking my cock through my pants. During the film, her caressing hand kept my cock in a constant state of readiness. As she stroked it, my cock strained to be free of my constraining pants.

The movie ended, Annabeth turned to face me, smiled, and kissed my lips with a hunger that seemed insatiable. We held each other tightly, as we walked to the car. Once in the car, Annabeth slid over next to me and resumed rubbing the bulge in my pants.

As she resumed stroking my cock, Annabeth, with a sly grin, asked, "Are you suffering much, Honey?"

"I'm afraid my cock is going to explode if you keep that up much longer." I told her.

Without further talk, Annabeth lowered my zipper and released my throbbing cock from its constraints. It sprang out and stood at attention waving at her. It was well after nightfall by then. So, no one could see when she scooted her butt toward the car's passenger door, leaned over, and took my cock into her mouth. After a few deep strokes into her mouth, she raised up, looked at me, and said with a giggle, "Go ahead and drive to the nightclub. I seem to have a little work to do here." She immediately dove right back down on my cock.

Annabeth was happily slurping away on my cock as I started the car and pulled out of the theater's parking lot. Little Annabeth seemed to enjoy giving me head, and she was getting very good at it. By the time we had driven a mile or so, I was about to cum.

She must have sensed my impending eruption. Just as I was about to explode, she took my cock as deeply into her mouth as she could, cupped my balls in her hand, and sucked hard.

I gave her three or four good spurts of cum before I began to relax. Annabeth swallowed every drop of cum and licked my cock clean. She then sat up and scooted over close to me. She was grinning from ear to ear when she asked, "Do you think that will hold you for a little while?"

"Oh yeah, Baby. That was great. I think I can resist raping you for a little while, now." I told her, and I gave her a tender kiss. Her kiss was a bit salty from the load of cum she had just taken.

With a giggle, Annabeth hugged my arm and said, "Honey, you can't rape the willing."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the nightclub. I ordered my typical CC and Coke, and Annabeth ordered a screwdriver. The drinks arrived just as the band began playing. A quick sip of our drinks and we hit the dance floor.

Over the next three or so hours, Annabeth and I drank, danced, cuddled, and groped each other. We were both getting hornier by the minute, and were constantly ready to jump each other's bones.

Since I was driving, I drank straight Coke after the first two drinks. Annabeth, on the other hand, consumed five or six screwdrivers. By a little after midnight, she was somewhat tipsy. She wasn't falling down drunk, but she was a bit unstable on her feet.

"What do you say we head home, Baby?" I asked.

"Hell, yes! I need to feel that cock of yours inside me. Take me home and fuck me, now."

"With pleasure my dear." I put my arm around her slender waist and walked her out of the nightclub and to my car.

As soon as we were heading out of the nightclub parking lot, Annabeth took my cock out and began sucking it again. As we pulled into my driveway, I grabbed a hand full of her blonde hair, pushed her head down on my cock as deep into her mouth as she could take it, and pumped another load of cum down her throat.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! I'm starting to like that more and more." Annabeth said, as she sat up.

Little Annabeth then rapidly stripped naked, squeezed my cock, and then ran to our bedroom.

I locked the door, turned out the light, and followed her into our room. I found Little Annabeth lying face up on our bed, spread eagled, and grinning broadly. Her nipples were already fully erect and standing proudly above her large, puffy, areolas and nearly flat breasts. As my gaze wandered down her slim body, I was delighted to see she had shaved her pussy bald again. "Baby, you sure look good enough to eat."

"Well, get busy eating then." She said with a giggle.

Without hesitation, I dove between her widely spread legs and gave her a gentle lick on each lip. Then, I gave her a long, slow, pussy-lip parting, lick that started just above her asshole and ended at her clit.

Annabeth brought her hands to my head and pulled me tightly to her pussy. I alternately tongued her hole and sucked her clit. Annabeth was soon thrashing about on the bed. With a gasping voice, she said, "Oh Honey, yes. Right there!" She lifted her ass off the bed, and I firmly sucked her clit. Her voice became ragged as she cried, "Oh, oh, oh, God, Yes! Eat meeeeeee!" As Annabeth began to relax and lower her ass back to the bed, I put my hands under her butt. Cupping an ass cheek in each hand, I lifted her back up and continued licking and sucking her pussy. Between slurps, I told her, "You make good eating, Baby."

"Mmmmmmmmmm." She responded by raising her legs and resting them on my shoulders.

As I continued my oral assault on Annabeth's cunt, I would occasionally tease her asshole with my finger. I noticed each time I touched her tightly puckered hole, she would quiver and raise her hips just a bit more. I pushed her legs up further and told her to hold them there.

As she wrapped her arms around her legs, I moved my mouth down to give a little more attention to her asshole. After just a few minutes of tonguing her ass, Annabeth was rocking her hips and moaning loudly.

I moved my mouth back to her clit and shoved a finger into her dripping wet pussy. When my finger was good and wet with Annabeth's juices, I pulled it out of her pussy and teased her asshole a bit more. After lubricating her asshole with her own juices, I shoved my finger in her ass to the second knuckle.

Annabeth groaned and raised her ass even higher off the bed.

"Baby, I think I'm going to fuck you in the ass tonight. But first, I need to give you your birthday spanking." I told her. "Now, turn over and get on your hands and knees."

With a big grin on her face, Little Annabeth rolled over and got up on her hands and knees.

Kneeling behind her, I couldn't help but admire the view. Her cute little round ass was so inviting. When Annabeth wiggled her butt at me, it seemed to beg for a spanking. Each cheek received three or four solid smacks. Not hard enough to really hurt her, but hard enough to turn Annabeth's butt a light shade of pink. Each smack was followed by gently rubbing the area just struck.

While kissing and rubbing each pink cheek, I resumed fingering Annabeth's pussy and asshole. Each time I pushed my finger into Annabeth's ass, she cooed and pushed back. She seemed ready.

"Are you ready to have your ass fucked, Baby?"

"You can have any part of me you want, but I've never done that before. Please, go slow."

I, of course, did not want to hurt Little Annabeth. So, I retrieved a tube of numbing sunburn cream from my night stand. I had kept it there waiting for just this moment with Annabeth. The cream not only provided something of a numbing affect, but also gave the extra lubricant Annabeth's ass needed.

I applied a coating of the cream to my cock. Then, I applied a generous gob of the cream to Annabeth's virgin asshole. Using my finger, I worked the cream well into her tight hole. As I stroked my finger in and out of her asshole, Annabeth again began rocking her hips in time with my finger. Her eyes were closed and her head, hanging down, was swaying from side to side.

When Annabeth seemed to be ready, I place the head of my cock at the entrance to her asshole. With a quick, short, push, the head of my cock popped past Annabeth's sphincter and into her virgin hole.

"Oh!" With my entry into her ass, Annabeth head jerked up and her beautiful grey eyes snapped open.

"Are you OK, Baby?" I asked.

She look over her shoulder toward me, smiled, and said, "Yes, go ahead." She closed her eyes again.

Slowly, inch by inch, I pushed my cock into Annabeth's tight asshole.

"Ummph, ummph, ummph." Annabeth gave a little grunt each time I shoved a little more cock to her ass. She soon had it all I had to give. I was fully buried in Annabeth's virgin asshole.

After briefly waiting for her to get somewhat accustomed to a cock filling her ass, I very slowly pulled back. I stopped pulling back when only my cock's head remained in her. Just as slowly, I pushed all the way back in with one smooth stroke. I very slowly, but steadily, stroked in and out of her newly stretched asshole. Gradually, I increased the speed of my thrusts.

Annabeth's grunts turned to groans and then moans.

"Oh Honey, that feels weird, but kind of good." She began tentatively pushing back toward me as I pushed in.

After a few minutes of slow thrusting into Annabeth's ass, she softly said, "Oh yes! That feels good. Fuck my ass, Honey."

Taking a hold of her hips, I began thrusting into Annabeth's ass a little faster until I had a firm and steady pace going.

Annabeth was getting into being fuck in the ass. As I thrust into her faster and faster, she kept pace. She pushed back just as fast and hard as I thrust in. I was soon pounding into Annabeth's ass as hard as I would have if I had been in her pussy.

Annabeth was yelling by then. Breathlessly she yelled, "Oh, shit! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Harder! Fill my ass."

Tightening my grip on her hips, I slammed fully into Annabeth's depths.

"Oh! Fuck yes! That's it! Now, fuck my ass hard." She commanded.

I did. Using her hips for leverage, I slammed repeatedly into Annabeth's asshole. She dropped her shoulders to the bed, leaving her ass in the air impaled on my cock. After just a few minutes of ramming that tight, hot, ass, my eruption was rapidly approaching. I breathlessly told her, "Here it comes, Baby."

Annabeth reached under her belly and began frantically worked her pussy and clit with her fingers.

She was still firmly returning every stroke I gave her. "Give it to me. Cum in my ass."

With one final, hard, plunge into Little Annabeth, I held my cock buried in her ass, and pumped a load of cum deep into her bowels.

Annabeth's body seemed to have gone on auto-pilot. She continued slowly thrusting back at me. Her entire body was quivering. Her head was rolling side to side on the bed, while she constantly moaned.

I held my cock in Annabeth's ass until I started to soften. When I slowly pulled out, a trickle of cum dribbled out of her ass and ran down to her pussy.

Annabeth continued to slowly rock her raised ass back and forth as if fucking some invisible cock. For a few minutes, she continued to gently finger her pussy. As she calmed down, she let her knees slide out from under her until lay flat on her belly. She exhaled heavily with a long, soft moan.

I gave Annabeth's butt a gentle pat, and asked her, "Are you OK, Baby?"

She rolled over, smiled, put her arms around my neck, and hugged me tightly. Quietly she said, "That was fantastic. Can we do it again, soon?"

"When ever you want, Baby." I eagerly agreed.

We then held each other tightly as we drifted off to sleep. Just before we dozed off, I caressed Annabeth's butt, and told her, "Happy Birthday, Little Annabeth."


End file.
